Forget or Remember?
by Akita Beilschmidt
Summary: Gackupo merasa terlupakan oleh adiknya, Gumi Megpoid. Luka cuma bisa membantu sedikit akan masalah kekhawatiran Gackupo akan adiknya, sementara itu Gumi masih akrab-akrab saja dengan Sonika. apakah Gumi sudah melupakan Gackupo? TwoShot!


Disclaimer : Yamaha.

Rating : K

.

.

Summary: Gackupo merasa terlupakan oleh adiknya, Gumi Megpoid. Luka cuma bisa membantu sedikit akan masalah kekhawatiran Gackupo akan adiknya, sementara itu Gumi masih akrab-akrab saja dengan Sonika. apakah Gumi sudah melupakan Gackupo? TwoShot!

* * *

_Gackupo POV_

_.  
_

Ini adalah hari sabtu yang kurang menyenangkan, aku terus termenung memikirkan adikku, rasa khawatir dan cemas sudah bercampur dalam pikiranku. aku memikirkan adikku Gumi.

''Gackupo, jangan melamun.'' Kata seseorang mengagetkanku.

''Luka-chan? Maaf kalau aku melamun.'' Kataku, ternyata yang barusan berbicara denganku adalah Luka.

''Kau memikirkan Gumi? Jangan khawatir dengan adikmu itu.'' Ujar Luka padaku.

''Aku tidak bisa bilang tidak Khawatir..''

.

Aku sempat berpikir 2 kali, Gumi lebih Akrab dengan Sonika kakaknya yang kedua dan Rin sahabatnya. Apa aku dilupakan oleh Gumi?

''Luka-chan, bisakah kau menyuruh Gumi menemuiku besok?'' Tanyaku pada Luka yang ada didepanku.

''Tentu saja Gackupo, sekarang aku mau pergi dulu.'' Pamitnya sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

Apakah seorang Kamui Gackupo sepertiku yang dilupakan semata oleh adiknya sendiri yaitu Gumi Megpoid? Kumohon Gumi tidak melupakanku sebagai kakaknya.

.

_End of Gackupo POV_

_Gumi POV._

Aku berjalan dilorong Gakuen Vocaloid bersama Rin, Rin bertanya padaku.

''Gumi, barusan Gumiya bilang dia naksir kamu lho.'' Ujar Rin sambil melirikku.

''Ah, ngelantur.'' Kataku tidak percaya.

''Beneran kok, katanya Gumo juga begitu.''

''Bohong banget sih.'' ujarku.

.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari belakang, makin lama makin mendekat. Mana aku dan Rin berdua saja yang berjalan dilorong ini.

''G,Gumi, aku merasakan firasat buruk.'' Ujar Rin ketakutan.

''Jangan berpikiran begitu Rin.'' Kataku.

Langkah kaki itu makin lama makin cepat, langkah itu mulai mendekat kearahku dan Rin.

''G,Gumi, berdoalah mudahan kita tidak mati ketakutan.'' Ucap Rin yang gemetaran.

Langkah kaki itu sudah dibelakangku, seseorang menepuk pundakku.

''KYAAAAAA!'' Teriak Rin.

''Gumi, aku dari tadi mencarimu sampai gudang bawah tanah.'' Kata yang menepuk pundakku.

''Luka-neechan? Kenapa Luka-neechan mencariku?'' Tanyaku bingung.

''Bukan aku yang mencarimu Gumi, Kakakmu Gackupo yang mencarimu. Dia ingin berbicara denganmu.'' Ujar Luka padaku.

''Gacku-nii mencariku? Oh ya sudah.'' Ujarku singkat.

''Katanya besok Gackupo ingin bicara denganmu disini.'' Kata Luka padaku, aku mengangguk.

_._

_Gakuen Vocaloid, 19:00 PM_

Aku sedang berbicara dengan kakakku -Sonika- yang hampir mirip denganku, dia bertanya padaku.

'' tadi Gumi merusak jendela lagi?'' Tanya Sonika padaku.

''Hehehe, maaf ya Sonika-neechan, soalnya aku tidak tahan menghadapi keusilan Gumiya dan Gumo.'' Ujarku sambil tertawa kecil.

''Duh, makanya kalau diganggu, dianggap tidak ada saja.'kan bisa.'' katanya sambil memutar hulahoop-nya.

''Sudah berkali-kali, tetap saja diganggu.'' Ujarku kesal.

''Berarti mereka suka padamu.'' Kata Sonika sambil melirikku.

''Apaan sih? aku tidak suka mereka! mereka jelek!''

Sonika terdiam, tatapannya seperti mengkhawatirkan seseorang.

''Sonika-neechan kenapa?'' Tanyaku khawatir, mata Sonika sudah berair.

''Sonika kenapa?kok menangis?'' Tanyaku.

Sonika menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum lagi, dia menatapku lembut.

''Ah, Aku mau pergi menemui Gackupo dulu ya. bye-bye my little sister~!'' Katanya sembari meninggalkan kamar asrama Gakuen Vocaloid dan membawa hulahoop-nya.

Aku cengo melihat tingkah Sonika, dia salah tingkah dan meninggalkanku hanya untuk menemui Gackupo. dia itu kenapa?

.

'Ya sudah, besok aku harus menemui Gackupo.' Batinku.

_End of Gumi POV_

_keesokan harinya..._

Seorang gadis merambut hijau melangkah di koridor Gakuen Vocaloid, melihat kesudut apapun untuk mencari seseorang.

Seorang lelaki tinggi berambut ungu panjang dikuncir kuda juga ada disana, menunggu seorang gadis berambut hijau yang menenteng Bazooka.

-Kamui Gackupo dan Gumi Megpoid-

Gumi melihat Gackupo, Begitu juga sebaliknya, Gumi menenteng Bazooka-nya yang dia bawa sejak tadi.

''Gumi, aku ingin bertanya padamu.'' Ucap Gackupo, wajahnya agak khawatir.

''Tanya apa?'' Kata Gumi bingung.

Gackupo menunduk, bingung dengan apa yang ingin dia tanyakan. Masa _eggplant _takut dengan _carrot?_

''Hei?''

''Aku ingin bertanya, apa Gumi tidak menganggapku sebagai kakakmu lagi?'' Tanya Gackupo yang sudah memberanikan diri.

Gumi diam, tubuhnya seperti kertas yang terbang melupakan pemiliknya.

''Tentu saja tidak, Gacku-nii kan kakakku.'' Ujar Gumi.

.

''Arigatou untuk menganggapku sebagai Kakakmu.'' Bisik Gackupo ditelinga Gumi.

Diam-diam Luka, Rin, Kaito, Miku dan Meiko melihat dari sudut koridor lain, mereka tersenyum puas melihat peristiwa itu.

''Kaito, sana-sana dikit dong, sempit tau.'' Gerutu Meiko yang kesempitan.

''Aku itu tidak bisa bergerak tau!'' Sambung Rin.

''Aku saja tidak bisa melihatnya.'' Omel Miku.

''Auw! Sakit tau!'' Kata Kaito yang dicambuk Luka.

BRUAAK!

Seketika Kaito,Meiko,Miku dan Rin jatuh karena Kaito yang kesakitan dan membuat mereka jatuh, Meiko yang kesal langsung menggilas Kaito dengan penghancur kaleng milik Rin.

''Kaitooooo!'' Teriak Meiko yang sedang menggilas Kaito beserta es krim-nya.

''Kalian sedang apa?'' Tanya Gackupo kesal.

''Tolooong akuuuu!'' Teriak Kaito yang digilas Meiko.

''Tidak boleh! Kau menganggu pemandangan yang indah! '' Seru Meiko sambil menggilas Kaito.

DHUARR!

Seketika gedung Gakuen Vocaloid hancur seketika setelah dilempar granat oleh Gumi, Rin dan lainnya Cuma bisa memasang tampang mesem-mesem karena ulah Gumi yang lebih berlebihan dari Meiko.

.

.

END

.

.

Maafkan saia karena saia pertama kali masuk fandom ini, jadi selantasnya aku ngga terlalu hafal semua chara Vocaloid. GOMEN! ini merupagan tagihan temen facebook saia, emang sih nulisnya udah lama tapii ya begitulaah! .

Ripyu?


End file.
